References considered to be relevant as background to the presently disclosed subject matter are listed below:
[1] Sandvig, K. and van Deurs, B. (1996) Physiol Rev 76:949-966
[2] U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,844
[3] U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,109
[4] U.S. Pat. No. 8,535,668
[5] WO 2012/167346
[6] Hu, W. G., et al. (2012) Plos One 7(9): e45595
[7] Luker, G. D., et al. (2003) Nature Med 9:969-973
Acknowledgement of the above references herein is not to be inferred as meaning that these are in any way relevant to the patentability of the presently disclosed subject matter.